kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: Depth/Space
Depth/Space is the first of the twenty-four Kiddy Grade episodes. Summery Humans have colonized space and the planets are governed by the Global Union. Galactic commerce is governed by the Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariffs (GOTT). If problems arise they have a secret force of ES-Members who have special powers and operate above the law. Éclair and Lumière are sent to sort out a dispute where the Faunusian military have formed a space blockade around the planet Medeia. Plot In SC:0328 a school class is visiting the GOTT headquarters on the planet Aineias. While the teacher’s explaining about the creation of Global Unit and G.O.T.T and its purpose, three school girls pay more attention to the two receptionist working at the reception desk at that time. One of the three girls asked her friends if the G.O.T.T was hiring kids now, because one of the two receptionist didn’t look older then eleven. One of her friends comments that she didn’t know, but that she looked as if she could still be in telemetry school while the third comment that she was kinda looking like the girl her kid brother had a crush on and called her a real flake. Just as the third finished talking a security man was thrown through the window into the Lobby of the G.O.T.T and five cyborgs walking in, the leader pulling a second security man along by the collar. The Cyborg leader throws the security guard up in the air, and he and his comrades raise their guns to shoot him. While the other start to scream and panic, the two receptionist jump into action. While the younger one activates the defences and shuts down the lights, the older one leaps over the desk and attacks the Cyborgs and easily defeats them easily. Not long after the lamps are turned on again, the defences are lowered too, and the older receptionist steps forward and welcomes them all to the G.O.T.T and expresses her hopes that they all enjoyed their demonstration of their crime-prevention drill. The teacher that was visiting with her students hurries to the reception desk and ask if that all really was an act, because it seemed so real. The younger receptionist apologises if the demonstrated startled he in any way, but reassured her that there was no need to worry and that these events were just their daily readiness drills so that they were able to protect the rights and freedom of everyone in the galaxy. Just as she finished the other receptionist steps forward to her college and announce that it was about time for E-Shift, at which the two receptionists excuses themselves and let two others take over their post as they left for E-Shift. After changing their clothes, the two receptionist are seen on their way to a big door, guarded by two armed men, but are allowed to pass through. As they entered the office behind the door, a secretary is seen pouring tea in some cups and greets the two. They shortly talk with each other, and the secretary tells the two receptionist, that she just got something for the older one and some of the Grape Juice the younger one, her identity revealed as Lumiere, likes so much, after they make it back from their next assignment. After their conversation, the two receptionist enter the next office and are greeted by Chief Eclipse, congratulates Éclair and Lumiere on their good job done in the lobby today, but that she hopes that they are ready for something a little more challenging. While the Chief was talking, Éclair took notice of the other person in the room, to the dislike of Éclair. A man who raised his hand in greeting. After they sat down, the two girls are briefed on their mission. They were ordered to escort Armbrust, an officer of the Global Union safely to the planet Medeia to help easing the tension between the planets Faunus and Medeia. Extra Information Characters E.S Members Éclair Lumiere Minor Characters Quint Lyon Villian Image Gallary Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Kiddy Grade Episodes Category:Pages that need fixing